


R Rated Hero: Deku!

by EwwUrStinchy



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All my girls are honestly, Alternate Universe, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, He's a boss ass bitch, He's the hero the world didn't know they needed, I spelled training wrong whoops, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuku Midoriya is a good friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Not Beta Read, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, This is tagged Underage because he start's using his quirk in high school under Midnight's traing, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, he's here to fuck up all the gender roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwwUrStinchy/pseuds/EwwUrStinchy
Summary: In the world of pro heroes and quirks, those with R-rated costumes or quirks are ridiculed by the public and fellow heroes a like who think their powers are better suited for pornhub. In this world, Izuku has a R rated quirk and determination- to not only be the number one hero, but prove that R-rated and female heroes deserve to be taken just as seriously as their male counterpart's. This is the story of how one boy managed to change the world for R- rated heroes, with the help of his mentor midnight and his amazing kickass classmates.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	R Rated Hero: Deku!

**Author's Note:**

> This bit, I just wanted to set the dynamic up and explain what his home life looks like before I really get into the tory telling bit. I hope you all enjoy it!

The day Izuku Midoriya was brought into the world is one she’d never forget. She was laying there in the operating room, sweat beading on her forehead while her good for nothing boyfriend paced outside of the first time when she laid her eyes on her newborn child. It was like love at first sight, but deeper. She knew instantly that she would fight to her very last breath for this child. When she finally held that soft, delicate body in her weary thin arms, it only grew deeper. 

He was precious in words she just simply couldn’t describe. Looking down at his fair, peaceful face, she could only think of how she wanted him to stay this way forever- innocent, loved, and shielded from the many horror’s of the world. She wasn’t much older than a teenager herself and she already knew with the test Hisashi had forced her to take, that her life was set. 

Dreams of college were filed away, and instead she worked double as many hours while hdig the pregnancy as much as she could to make sure that her baby could have everything they had possibly wanted. Hisashi had wanted to give it up for adoption- but she held strong against his will for once. One thing he could not force her to do was not love her child. 

Living with Hisashi was hard- he was violent, angry, and secretive in the worst ways. He had almost killed her the night she told him she would be keeping the baby. But looking down at her son- taking inthe soft green curls that rest against his head, the rosy pink blush on his small cheeks, his lips parted as he snuggled into her warmth- she felt as if none of it mattered anymore. Some of her old spirit, viciously trampled under the iron fisted hand of Hisashi, found itself reawakening the longer her baby was in her arms. 

“Izuku.” The Nurse standing beside her bed started, and turned to her. 

“Excuse me ma’am?” Inko looked up, a few tears streaming down her cheeks as her wide smile threatened to split her chapped lips. “His name is Izuku Midoriya. And, I love him.” The nurse smiled warmly at the new mother, and handed her a soft cotton blue blanket to wrap around herself and the baby. 

“Izuku Midoriya, hm?” The woman leaned closer and smiled, running a hand through his soft locks. “He’s a truly beautiful baby. You’ll be beating them back with a stick before he turns 16.” She joked and stood to get the official birth certificate ready. 

Inko laughed, her eye’s still trained on her sleeping child. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.I’ll make sure he’s safe.” Her eyes soften and she smiles lovingly down at her son as she smooths his hair back and kisses his forehead. ”I promise, Izuku.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Inko, get your ass up and make that menace shut up!” 

Inko winced, almost shattering the china plate she had been washing in her rush to get to Izuku before Hisashi decided to get up himself. It had only been a few months since she was released from the hospital, and life had certainly changed: but she couldn’t tell if it was better or worse. Hisashi no longer threatened to hit her- rare that it was that he deemed her worthy enough to touch outside of the bedroom, but now he steadfastly refuse to do even that, especially with Izuku around to remind him what unprotected sex could lead to. Instead, he had taken to ignoring her in favor of holding himself up in his tiny home office, up early morning to late night doing gods knew what/ He only came out to eat and sleep, and was silent until Izuku made enough noise to prompt him to yell. 

She rushed over to the corner of her apartment that had been designated as Izuku’s bedroom. The three month old was wailing from the inside of his playpen, pretty green eyes hidden behind the onslaught of large crocodile tears. She cooed, going to pick up her no doubt hungry baby, when the overwhelmingly oppressive aura of her boyfriend appeared behind her. Usually, she was better at not letting him sneak up on her- but she had been too worried about Izuku. Had she been too slow? Her arms trembled as she brought them back down to her side, her wide eyes focused onto Izuku as she tried to keep the fear from showing on her face. His cries had quieted down, his watery green eyes turning to focus on the figure behind her with a childlike innocence. Behind her, the man let his lips tilt up into a smirk.

His cold, large hands gripped onto her shoulders and rubbed them over, his voice soft in a way that meant she had no choice in listening unless she truly wanted him angry. 

“Go finish the dishes, Inko, i’ve got this.” She felt herself automatically step back as he pulled her back from the playpen, her heartbeat pounding hard in her chest as she swallowed dryly. 

“Hisashi-, i-i can handle it-”

“Inko. He’s my son too, no?” He murmured directly against her ear, warm breath tickling the soft baby hairs there. “ I don’t hurt what’s mine, Inko. You know this.” With that, he turned her around so she was facing the kitchen once more. He gave her significantly less than gentle push towards it, and shook his head, messy hair falling into his pale face, an amused smirk pulling on his lips. He ran his hand through his hair and grinned. 

“Besides, he’s much too precious to hurt.” 

Her heart gave a fearful lurch in her chest, and she turned quickly, but the fire in her eyes was drowned out by the absolutely dangerous look on Hisashi’s face. He was still smiling but it was wrong. He looked too excited- his eyes were a little too wide, his teeth a little too bared, the shadows on his face a lot darker than usual- and if she squinted, she could just barely make out the faint tendrils of smoke coming out from his parted lips.

She knew in that instance that she wouldn’t be able to fully keep her promise to Izuku. Up against Hisashi, her quirk was virtually useless. It wouldn’t do for her to act rash and wind up getting herself hurt- for then, she would truly have failed Izku, leaving him to the calculating clutches of his father. Her knees trembled, as did her lips as frustrated tears of hopelessness filled in her eyes. Hisashi smirked at her, then pivoted on his heel to pick up the now silent Izuku. The moment his hands came in contact with him, a bright smile usually reserved for her spread across his face. The man smiled back at him- warm, loving, sincere- all the things she knew the man couldn’t have been further from. She looked at the innocent trust in her baby’ eyes and felt her heart break for it. It wasn’t bound to last long- not with Hisashi showing an interest in him now- but she would do her best to protect that look in his eyes for as long as she could. 

Hisashi flashed her a thinly veiled smile of disgust, raking his eyes over her frozen form. 

“Do get Izuku something to eat, will you?”

It wasn’t a question. He turned away from her and lifted Izuku over his shoulder so that she could see his face as they walked away. The last thing she saw before the dark wooden door of Hisashi’s office hid him from her view was her son's smile and reaching one tiny pudgy arm out towards her in a wave. It was one of the first things he had learned how to do. 

When the door shut, she dropped to her knees and hid her face as she wept over the ineffectiveness of her quirk.  
____________

There was a strange dynamic in the Midoriya household. Things had gradually changed after the first night Hisashi took care of Izuku. Inko had spent the entire rest of the night and morning, worried to the point of being sick over the well being of her child. She wanted to believe that Hisashi was telling her the truth- that he’d never hurt Izuku- but she couldn’t bring herself to trust the man she had been dating since high school. Seeing Izuku unharmed, still smiling bright as ever that morning at breakfast had eased her nerves, and settled them into a new, odd routine. 

It was if they had shared custody of Izuku within the same household. During the mornings, aside from eating, Izuku would be in Hisashi’s office. She had no clue what was going on in there- and she suspected Hisashi had camera’s up because every time she worked up the courage to attempt to eavesdrop, Hisashi would be waiting for her by the door with a milk lick of flames. It was never enough to hurt, but it discouraged her from ever trying again. At nights, around 11 pm, is when she finally got to spend time with her baby boy, giving him hugs and kisses and promising she would protect him from the things he was too young to be afraid off as she hid her tears in his mess of soft green curls. 

As the time passed, this divide became even more apparent. Soon, Inko had fashioned what was once her and her boyfriend’s old bedroom into the one she had always dreamed of having while she was working. In there, they each had their own beds, every toy Izuku could think of, and a shared wardrobe of their clothes. Inko had also taken to stashing food in her room, along with a fridge, microwave and portable stove, as Hisashi often forgot to feed Izuku while he was in there, and he got cranky if she cooked late at night. 

Just the same, Hisashi had added beds to his study, and now only slept in there and left to piss or grab a snack to keep Izuku from whining. Things were more peaceful than they had ever been between her and Hisashi, and while she was worried about the emotional strain this lifestyle would have on Izuku she couldn’t help but find herself hopeful for a feature where Hisashi would finally love them both as family should. 

It was a dream she would be forced to abandon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm dumb excited to finally get this out. I want a story with a bad ass feminine Izuku so I wrote it, and I made it about my frustrations with the way this society views women because I can. Follow my very problematic Twitter @PastelTriangle bc i write porn AND gore. Best of both worlds, truly.


End file.
